The customary and current techniques involved in surgical procedures of the abdomen, thorax, vagina, etc., often utilize rigid or semi-malleable metallic retractors applied to influence the position of tissues within and adjacent to the operative field. These traditional retractors are currently available in a plurality of sizes, shapes, and configurations, but the common thread appears to be the rigidity of the basic materials of construction. A problem with rigid retractors is that the unyielding nature of the construction material is responsible for neuronal impingement resulting in transient or residual deficits, pressure necrosis of soft tissue, incomplete hemostasis requiring additional efforts to achieve hemostasis (e.g., electric cautery), asymmetric retraction of soft tissue, as well as usually requiring a surgical assistant to physically hold the retractor by hand and thereby apply the tissue retracting force.
An attempt to avoid these and other problems can be seen in the retractor design refinements such as increasing the retractor-tissue interface areas and by introducing a curvature to the retractor blade. However, in practicality, the lateral edges of the rigid retractor blade still present a localized focus of high pressure against soft tissue. Also, since specific locations of the underlying sensitive structures, such as nerve fibers and blood vessels and lymphatic channels, are subject to extensive anatomic variation and as a result ultimately unknown, the surgeon must exercise the judgment and wisdom of experience to arrive at a "best-guess" location for application of the retractor blade to preferably avoid compression of these structures.
Other common problems of existing retractors are that they require a surgical assistant to hold the retractor. The use of a surgical assistant can be a problem in itself due to (1) fatigue of the assistant, (2) inaccurate placement of the retractor by the assistant as opposed to placement by the primary operator, and (3) suboptimum exposure within the operative field. Attempts to eliminate the need for a surgical assistant are embodied by rigid or malleable metallic retractor blades attached to self-retaining retraction frames, blades which are connected to surgical table accessories or preferentially to flexible/lockable retraction arms. The retractors, although partially or totally within the sterile operative field, nonetheless extend well beyond the general dimension of the incision site. The obvious detriments involve a reduction in the surgeon's access to the operative site due to interference by the external frameworks and the potential for visual obstruction by the frameworks when intra-operative complications necessitate a change in surgical approach. Furthermore, the ultimate tissue retraction is achieved by means of rigid or malleable metallic retractor blades, thereby inducing the previously mentioned problems with hemostasis, necrosis, neuronal impingement, etc.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tissue retractor for operative procedures.
Another object is to provide a retractor manufactured of readily available materials and methods in an inexpensive and mass-producible manner.
Another object is to provide a retractor of a basic manufacturing design amenable to development into a complete system possessing versatility of size and shape, as well as the capability to address the interrelatedness and complexity of various surgical necessities, e.g., an internal cavity retractor with incorporated pouch to accept mobile organs such as bowel or omentum to protect against desiccation.
A further object is to provide a retractor which will be cost-effectively disposable to avoid the expense of sterilization and/or the risks of faulty sterilization.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a retractor which will largely or totally contact the incision site.
A further object is to provide a retractor capable of being applied completely inside of a body cavity to control the location of internal organs and to improve visibility of the operative field.
Another object is to provide a retractor which will serve as a protective barrier when applied within a body cavity between internal organs and surgical instruments.
Yet another object is to provide a retractor which can be applied, adjusted, and maintained quickly, simply, and easily by a sole operator.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.